


Dave Doesn't Have A Viola

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Doesn't Have A Viola

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when someone on tumblr was talking about how they would love it if Dave played the viola and so I wrote a little quicky, I tried man, I tried.

      _Pling pling pling_ , the sounds of a viola being strum casually was heard outside the room and carried over to the ears of an alert troll, who every time he heard the sound, would quickly dash to the bedroom, find the most comfiest blanket he could, and then make his way on over to a small chair that was always propped next to the bedroom door. Which said troll had just done after hearing said sound, and eagerly awaited the soothing sounds that would soon follow the tuning of the viola which Dave had tried his best to hide, and only played after he believed his boyfriend had fallen asleep. Two minutes later of careful tuning and strumming, and the beautiful sound of music had begun, its careful tuning brought it to perfection for the soft lullaby. Karkat had let his head roll backwards, so it rested against the pillow he had propped against the wall where the chair hadn't covered, and let himself hum quietly along with the tune, his eyes slowly -but ever so unwillingly closed, his humming coming to a soft end as light snores began to arise from his throat, his body slumping in the chair and blankets around him. Ten minutes later after the soft lullaby had ended, Dave had put his viola carefully back inside its case and into its -supposedly- good hiding spot, and made his way outside, to be greeted by a familiar sight. Which was his boyfriend curled inwards on himself, blankets messily thrown about him as he lied awkwardly in the chair, small snores emitting from him. Dave let out a small sigh and let a small smile grace his lips, come on, it was in the middle of the night, who would see it? He had thought to himself as he leaned down and picked Karkat up bridal style, his smile growing larger as Karkat snuggled him, fighting to get closer to the warmth which picked him up. When Dave had finally managed to get to their bedroom and settle into their bed, Karkat cracked a tired eye open as he cuddled closer to Dave, enjoying the warmth and close proximity.

      "You play the viola beautifully..." He slurred out, his voice fading near the end as he felt sleep ebb at him again when he felt Dave's arms encircle him.

      "You know I don't play viola love, I have no idea where your getting that from."

      To this Karkat snorted and murmured one last reply, "I know... I know... Just wanted you to know..." And with that said, the both of them finally fell asleep, hugging each other close while they both laughed at the ever lasting joke that had been carried on for months ever since Karkat first heard that small _pling pling pling_.


End file.
